


cloudburst

by awkwardedgeworth



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (accidentally), Domestic Fluff, Herr Forehead: Sakusa Kiyoomi, M/M, Sleeping In, sakusa is clumsy and hits atsumu where it hurts, who likes running in the morning anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:07:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26874916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkwardedgeworth/pseuds/awkwardedgeworth
Summary: "Omiiiiii!" He nags, "Coach's gonna be so mad when we skip."Sakusa's head shifts, revealing a set of heavy lidded eyes that's still half-closed. He looks like a grumpy toddler, pursing his lips, "Stay in bed."it's cold, it's raining, sakusa tries to coax atsumu to sleep in.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 461





	cloudburst

**Author's Note:**

> i heard 10/7 is sakuatsu day and...well. sleepy morning voice sakusa with stubble? how can atsumu resist? (he doesn't)

"You can't do this to me," Atsumu begs.

Sakusa only grunts, shoving his face further into his pillow as his freakishly long arms winds themselves around Atsumu's waist like a carnivorous flower, preventing him from getting up.

Atsumu throws an unimpressed look outside the window. It's dark and dreary, a typical November morning. That's nothing new, it's been November for quite a while now. 

The thing is, it's also their off day and they're _supposed_ to go out for a morning run like the off-day schedule their trainers wrote down for each of them but Sakusa proves to be impossible to remove from the bed.

"Omiiiiii!" He nags, "Coach's gonna be so mad when we skip."

He doesn't really like running compared to weight lifting but if they get it out of the way first thing in the morning, it frees up the rest of the day. 

Sakusa's head shifts, revealing a set of heavy lidded eyes that's still half-closed. He looks like a grumpy toddler, pursing his lips, "What's the difference if we do it later when it's not raining?"

"It's rainin?'"

"Yesterday you found your first grey hair and now you're deaf? Should we get you hearing aids, _Grandpa?_ "

Atsumu swats the blanketed lump he knows that's Sakusa's ass, hearing him grunt before catching the pitter patter of water against the glass. Ah, it _is_ raining.

But still, he ran in the rain before. It's not ideal— he has to tie the strings of his hood well so it doesn't blow off and water would get into his eyes, but it's nicer since the roads are quieter. Well, in theory, they should be.

"Stay in bed," Sakusa mumbles, opening one eye and fluttering his lashes. Atsumu sharply inhales, his resolve already weakening because what kind of person ignores Sakusa asking him to stay, Sakusa with his doe eyes and lashes that rivals an alpaca's and fluffy hair like that one video Osamu showed him of a freshly washed and blow-dried dairy cow.

"Yer lucky yer cute," Atsumu grumbles, watching Sakusa smirk and wiggle aside to make room for him. He swings his legs up, trying to find the warm spot where his body was earlier before his alarm rang, feeling Sakusa's hair tickle his neck as he wraps around him like a cat.

"Gross."

"That's a compliment!" Atsumu tells his head, looking down to see Sakusa burning his retina by going through the list of videos he's subscribed to. 

There are some cooking ones, several educational videos about physics and astronomy because Sakusa genuinely thinks physics is cool, whatever, Atsumu thinks he's _insane_ — and travel diaries.

Sakusa scrolls through some gaming channels— Genshin Impact must be out. Among Us is still trendy, Animal Crossing has updated— and taps on a video of cats trying to pass through a wall of cling wrap.

Atsumu watches along with him, leaning up and extracting his left arm out so he could tuck Sakusa closer to his chest, giving him a head scratch.

"Ya have a big forehead, y'know?" Atsumu hums, using his right hand to press back Sakusa's bangs. The moles are stark from the blue-light the phone gives off.

Sakusa gives him a glare that has no effect. Atsumu giggles and kisses his giant forehead, "S'tha' why ya made this hair change?"

Sakusa's voice is long suffering, "Motoya dragged me to a salon one day, I've told you this story a hundred times at this point," His hand whacks Atsumu's head gently, "Stop looking at my forehead!"

"Whatta big forehead! Giant forehead! _Fivehead!_ HAHA!" Atsumu squeals, sitting up to get his phone so he could change Sakusa's name on his contacts when Sakusa lets out a snarl and throws all of his body weight onto Atsumu.

He gets flattened like a pancake.

"Fuck," Atsumu wheezes, hearing Sakusa let out a satisfied _heh_ , slapping his ass again, "Yer heavy!"

"Muscles. It's a shame you don't have any."

That's a complete lie and Sakusa knows it. They're the same weight last time the team doctor gave them a full physical check up, Atsumu very surprised that Sakusa, who looks on the leaner side, weighs the same as him.

That was before he realized Sakusa wore shirts a size larger out of habit because he never had clothes that perfectly fit him, growing up with siblings and getting their stretched hand-me-downs.

"Omi!"

"What does it feel to be trapped under pure muscle, Miya?"

Atsumu grins, trying to sound suave even if Sakusa's ribs are poking into his ticklish spot with the way he's holding himself up and trying to look at the cat video at the same time, "Well I mean if ya wanna pin me down an' ravi—"

Sakusa slithers away, scowling. Atsumu laughs, watching Sakusa hold the phone away from his body as he scooches back down, letting out a huff of surprise before Atsumu feels a sharp, bony knee and groans.

"Oh shit," Sakusa says automatically before it registers _where_ he hit Atsumu, "Oh _fuck_ , sorry. Sorry, Tsumu, are you okay?"

Atsumu sucks in a sharp breath, curling up into a ball as Sakusa's hand drifts down to stroke his hip. When his voice comes out, it's high and thin.

" _My balls._ "

"Sorry," Sakusa meekly apologizes. Atsumu thinks that's the most sincere he's ever sounded, but he wished it wasn't at the cost of Sakusa's knee accidentally landing on his testicles, "Sorry."

Atsumu fights down the urge to vomit, rasping, "M'fine."

"Sorry."

He feels Sakusa wrapping around him, apologies being mumbled in his ear as Atsumu rides the pain. After a few minutes he feels much better and tilts his head up to give Sakusa a watered down glare.

"Ya owe me the last puddin' in the fridge."

Sakusa doesn't even fight him, "Yes."

Atsumu raises an eyebrow, "An' I'm buyin' the aloe wipes."

Sakusa hates the discounted aloe wipes but Atsumu saw them on clearance when they were at Kinoshita's yesterday. His fancy ass prefers ones that smell like lemon and a specific brand of laundry soap.

"Okay."

Atsumu blinks, "...Let's go fer a mornin' run?"

Sakusa gives the window— the darkness has lifted slightly but it's still dark outside— a pout before slowly turning his head back, reluctance clear on his face, "...If we must."

He laughs, wrapping an arm around Sakusa and rubbing his chin, feeling the coarse hairs beneath his fingers to kiss the pout quickly. It's warm under the blanket here and Sakusa is still giving him sad puppy eyes.

Atsumu hums, bending down and closing his eyes so he can rest his head on Sakusa's chest, "On secon' thought, maybe after lunch."

**Author's Note:**

> really dont want to go back to work tomorrow but :) hah how will i save money for the artbook coming out for the end of the year?
> 
> stay home yall, wear your masks, keep washing those hands and social distance.


End file.
